<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coerced Commission by ForbiddenArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795454">Coerced Commission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive'>ForbiddenArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>March Batch 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Soiling, diaper use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A cheeky elder sister asks her younger sister to draw her a commission, and the younger sibling ends up modeling for the naughty thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>March Batch 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coerced Commission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For LangHTZK featuring his characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You want me to… what?”</p><p>Two sisters sat together in a special room in their shared home, one decked out with all the supplies that an artist might need. Whether traditional or digital. The younger of the two girls, and the one that was currently looking rather confused, was named Claris. She was a Werebeast, a mixture between an animal and a human, which explained the pair of ears and the tail that popped out of her head and her rear respectively. She wore a dress with a few blue shades and the slightest touch of frills to make it look just cute enough, while also matching her silver hair.</p><p>“I want you to draw a little something for me, Sis.” The older of the two girls, Charlotte, grinned as her tail gently waved from side to side. She was also a Werebeast, though she was a Golden Fox compared to her sister’s Silver Wolf. As such, her golden locks stood out just a little more, especially then put up against her white hoodie and black skirt. “You can do that, right? You’re not busy with that gig of yours, are you?”</p><p>Claris nodded softly. “No, I’m not. I was just a little surprised. You don’t ask me to draw often.” She smiled, blushing just a little. “But, uh, what is it that you want me to draw? It’s nothing too weird, is it?”</p><p>Her older sister just kept on smiling as she pulled out a few pictures that she had printed for just the occasion. Pictures of Yuudachi and Shigure from Azur Lane, one of the Gacha games that the girl was obsessed with. “You see, I know you draw cute girls doing cute things, but I think it’d be suuuuper cute to see Yuudachi and Shigure, these two girls here, having experienced a little bit of an accident. You know, like the ones you have.”</p><p>“Absolutely not.” Almost immediately after her sister spoke, the younger Werebeast went on the defensive. “I-I don’t draw that kind of stuff, Sis!” Given the blush on her cheeks, it was easy to tell that she was quite embarrassed by the entire ordeal. Not only that, but as she kept speaking, she was stuttering every other word. “Besides, I don’t want to draw that, and you know how I feel about my accidents, it’s really mean of you to point them out!”</p><p>Charlotte giggled the entire time, enjoying the cute look on her sister’s face. “Yeah yeah, you don’t draw that stuff, but that doesn’t mean you have to share it. You know how private stuff works, don’t you?” She downplayed the unsafe nature of what she was asking, before leaning in and petting the smaller girl to make her lower her defenses. “Besides, I know you take commissions when you’re at those conventions of yours. How about I pay you the full amount, even a little extra, and throw your favorite dessert on top?”</p><p>“...You’re going to get me two, otherwise I won’t do it.” The smaller girl muttered, still stammering while being patted. She was so easy to win over, as long as you knew what buttons to push.</p><p>Her older sister nodded as she took a seat beside the girl, pulling out a couple of extra references from her pockets. “So, when can you start? I’ll treat you to the dessert as soon as you get it done.” The golden fox’s ears peaked as her tail excitedly wagged from side to side.</p><p>“I-It takes time to draw, okay? A-And besides, you didn’t explain all the details, can’t you tell me them first before you try and breathe down my neck?” Claris protested, huffing just a little as she felt her personal space being invaded by the older girl. It certainly didn’t help that now that she had teased her about her accidents, she could feel the soft diaper crinkling between her thighs. Thankfully, she didn’t need to use it anytime soon…</p><p>Charlotte nodded, shuffling through her references before showing a couple of them off to her sister. “Alright, let’s see. I told you that they should have messed their diapers, just like you do in front of big bro, but I would love to see them both looking as embarrassed as you can make them. I know you draw some great expressions, but I was thinking if you could make one of them squat down and hide her diaper with her skirt, while the other one’s stuck sitting on her knees with her legs spread to the side, where she can’t even hide her accident since she’s made a big mess. How’s that sound?”</p><p>Maybe she had given a few too many details, as her sister’s eyes were spinning as she listened to them all. “Ahaha… Did I go too overboard, Claris?” The older girl asked as she carefully patted her sister on the head once more to try and calm her down.</p><p>“Y-Yeah, you just…” Claris muttered before sighing. “Can you go grab me something to drink? I need a moment to breathe…”</p><p>Her sister took the hint and got up, leaving the girl to her own devices for a few minutes. She needed to breathe, gather her thoughts, and figure out how to draw the girls she wanted. Sure, drawing them wouldn’t be that much of an issue in terms of looks, they were dressed relatively normally compared to some of the weirder requests she had gotten at conventions. She still remembered that weird giant lady that had come up and asked for a cute picture of her and her much smaller friend, but this…</p><p>This would be an issue. While she had some experience drawing NSFW content, mostly thanks to certain penpals online that had managed to worm their way into her heart and paid her handsomely for the content while also buying her silence through a couple of desserts when they came to visit, she didn’t have any experience drawing diapers. Not to mention, the specific pose that her sister mentioned, well, it wasn’t the easiest to imagine. Maybe if she just started drawing, it’d all come to her.</p><p>By the time Charlotte returned with a couple of cups of tea, the situation hadn’t gotten much better. “How’s it going, Sis?” She asked as she took a seat, putting the cup with the blacker tea by the girl’s tablet before sipping from her sweeter cup.</p><p>“...I can’t draw diapers.” Claris admitted, taking a big sip from her tea before quietly letting it pour back into the cup, the beverage being too hot to consume at this moment. “I… I don’t know how to do it, I need a reference to work with. Your pictures don’t feature that kind of pose, and it especially doesn’t show what would happen when a diaper is brought into the picture.”</p><p>The golden fox tilted her head. “And? What’s the problem with that? Can’t you just make a guess?” She asked, utterly ignorant of how art worked.</p><p>“N-No, that doesn’t work that way, you’d hate it if it wasn’t accurate!” The silver wolf replied, taking great pride in the work that she made, even when it concerned something she was horribly embarrassed about. It was then that a thought crossed her mind, one that made her face turn completely red. “...Get the camera.”</p><p>Charlotte’s ears twitched as her idle and naive smile turned into a wicked grin. She knew exactly what this meant, and she was going to enjoy every little second of it. She practically sped off, disappearing in a puff of smoke before arriving right back where she had sat, camera now in hand.</p><p>“Why is it that you’re only so eager to help when it… never mind.” Claris sighed in defeat as she got up from her chair, her diaper crinkling audibly as she walked over to the middle of the room, where she had a special setup prepared for occasions just like these. When she needed to make herself into the reference instead of just having one prepared for her already. </p><p>Now, all she needed to do, was mess herself in the position her sister asked for. A simple, yet horrible thing. She never wanted to mess herself on purpose, even if she was protected by her diaper. That’s the kind of thing you did if you didn’t care about being seen as anything but a baby, but she didn’t want that at all. Not to mention, she had to rely on her sister to play along for once, and that was always unreliable…</p><p>“What’s the matter? Getting jitters?” Charlotte asked from the spot she had taken up, ready to snap the appropriate amount of pictures for references. And maybe a couple more for blackmail or to show their older brother, either or.</p><p>Claris didn’t respond immediately, as she felt her heart sinking as the light from above shone down on her. She was experiencing more than a little bit of stage fright, if she had to be honest. But, she had to do this. Otherwise, she wouldn’t get her money… or the extra desserts that her sister had promised her.</p><p>She took a deep breath before looking straight at the camera. “You better take good pictures, I don’t… I don’t wanna do this again, ever!” She tried to sound as confident as she could, but considering that she was about to fill the back of her diaper, it didn’t come off that way at all. Especially as her sister just threw her a thumbs up and focused on making sure the pictures would be as high quality as possible, instead of worrying too much about how embarrassed she’d feel.</p><p>This was it. She just had to push and hope that she wouldn’t feel bad about it. She could do this, she was a big girl. Messing herself for a lot of money, it wouldn’t be a big deal. And she could get some delicious desserts later too, which would help soften the blow. She just…</p><p>Claris could feel her body trembling the second she started to push. A voice in the back of her head was telling her how bad of an idea this had all been. She could feel the pressure growing in her bowels, and she knew that she had just started something that couldn’t be undone. Whether she wanted to or not, she was now going to make a mess.</p><p>The tears started welling up in the corner of her eyes. All that psyching up that she had done didn’t matter, she couldn’t help herself whenever she had to poop. Even when she tried to induce it herself, when she thought she could handle it, she really couldn’t. She was always the same little baby who couldn’t hold herself together. “W-Wait, I-I changed my mind, I-”</p><p>Her protests were far too late, as Charlotte snapped a picture of her panicked expression. That flash of light disoriented her for just long enough that she didn’t have a chance to put up even a fragment of resistance. She could feel it all sliding out, and she just had to accept it.</p><p>Claris quietly grabbed ahold of the front of her skirt as she tried to cover up the front of her diaper, an ultimately futile effort. While she could hear the faintest hissing sound coming from the front, which gradually discolored the white padding with a yellow tint, it wasn’t the main attraction at all. Though it no doubt gave her sister much more material to work with, as she heard the sound of a camera being snapped repeatedly.</p><p>No, what mattered more was what came next. She could feel the solid mess that was coiling out of her rear, gradually peeking out from between her buttcheeks as it slowly but surely sunk into the padding. As soon as the tip made contact with the soft fabric, it immediately rubbed off its dirty color, making it obvious that she had an accident. Well, that’s what it would look like on the pictures, and it’s certainly what the crying girl felt it was.</p><p>She couldn’t stop it either, as the snake she called a shit continued to push outward through sheer momentum. What had started as just a few inches worth of waste quickly grew to a few feet, thanks to all the food she had eaten earlier in the day. She thought she had gotten away with a smaller and cleaner accident earlier, but everything came back to bite her right then and there. She didn’t want any of this, especially as it started squishing up against her butt and rubbing off on it just the same…</p><p>As her sister sat there, crying over the mistake she had made, Charlotte just kept on snapping pictures. She needed all the material that she could get. After all, she wanted to make sure that her sister could draw the best picture she possibly could, otherwise she wouldn’t be getting her money’s worth…</p><p>Once she had all the pictures, however, she decided to show a bit of mercy. She put the camera down by the table and walked over to her sister, petting her on the head. “There there, Claris-tan. It’s okay, it’s all going to be okay.” She quietly hushed her as she rocked her back and forth, doing all she could to comfort the crying little baby. She looked so awful when she cried for too long, so she had to do something to cheer her back up.</p><p>Claris just kept on sobbing. “S-Sorry, I’m so sorry…” She muttered repeatedly, feeling utterly embarrassed by it all as she was quietly laid down on the floor, which had been padded previously. That way, she could get a change whenever she had an accident like this. A precaution her siblings had made.</p><p>Her sister was used to how much she apologized whenever she needed a change, and it just ensured that she stayed gentle. She carefully undid the tapes that held her diaper together before pulling it off her waist, balling it up and putting it off to the side for the time being. She could dispose of it when she went to get her the dessert the baby had earned.</p><p>Charlotte had gone through this routine so many times that she could practically do it in her sleep. She reached for a diaper on the shelf, stacked neatly in case of situations like these, plus the baby powder and wipes that she’d need. She quickly yet efficiently wiped all of the brown spots off her dirty bottom, then once she was nice and wet after that thorough cleaning, she was doused in just enough baby powder that she wouldn’t get a rash from wearing her diaper for too long. Not that her sister would be wearing any one diaper for an extended period of time given her condition.</p><p>The final step was the diaper itself. As Claris just kept on mumbling her continued apology, her sister slid the back of the diaper underneath her rear, then carefully weaved the midsection through her thighs. Snapping the wings onto the side was a cinch after the front was pushed against her waist, and that served to snugly secure the entire thing. Once more, her little baby sister was now as dry as could be, even after that embarrassing accident.</p><p>“See? That wasn’t that bad, was it now, Claris-tan?” Her older sister giggled as she gently lifted her off the padded floor, carrying her off towards the door preemptively, almost as if she wanted to reward her right then and there.</p><p>But the little girl tugged on her sleeve, making her stop. “N-No, hold on, I’m… I’m not done…” The silver wolf protested as she carefully slipped out of her older sister’s grip. “Y-You asked for the drawing, a-and I’m going to finish it.” She continued, her voice still dripping with a bit of remorse and apologetic vibes, regardless of the fact that she was the one that had endured embarrassment at the hands of her sister.</p><p>Charlotte just took a seat at her sister’s side, watching her get back to work. She was actually a little in awe at just how focused she could be, and how quickly the piece came together. Using the visual of her accident, as well as the feelings rushing through her mind at this very moment, her little sister was able to finish her commission in record time, resulting in a beautiful and embarrassing picture of Yuudachi and Shigure trying to hide their accidents like the babies that they were. Just like she had requested.</p><p>“Never… ever… tell anybody about this, okay..?” Claris asked, stressing the first few words as she gave her sister a flash drive with the picture saved on it. “I don’t ever want to think about it. Ever.”</p><p>What she got in return was but a kiss on her cute cheek, and a sister that scooped her back into her arms. “You got it, Claris-tan. Great work though, they looked just as I imagined they were…” She chimed, before leaning closer and whispering into the smaller girl’s ear. “But not nearly as cute as my little baby sister.”</p><p>The smaller girl just sighed and blushed, burying her face in her sister’s shoulder. “You’re getting me double the dessert, and some extra waffles and ice cream for all that you’ve done.” She muttered, not bothering to let the frustration mix with her embarrassment more than it had to. </p><p>Charlotte just laughed as the two went off to eat together, pleased with everything that had happened. She had gotten to see her sister being as adorable as ever, and she got a great picture out of it too.</p><p>Most importantly, she got those pictures of her sister’s “accident”. She was going to keep them around for a very special occasion...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>